Coming to Terms
by Hogwarts or McKinley
Summary: After a long and stressing night of work, Sam receive an appealing, indecent proposal by a mysteriously good looking boy.


**Coming to Terms**  
><strong>by 'Hogwarts or McKinley?'<strong>

**Title:** Coming to Terms  
><strong>Author:<strong> Hogwarts or McKinley?  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Sam Evans/Sebastian Smythe  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Sex  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M for Mature  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Explicit language and sex scenes.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own any of the material used in this story.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After a long and stressing night of work, Sam receive an appealing, indecent proposal by a mysteriously good looking boy.

_I will ship Kum until the day I die, but I wanted to write something different, and I thought that writing for Sebastian would have been fun. And so it was. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>Sam Evans went in the dressing room after his regular show that night at Stallion's, where he found his coworkers. That night had been one of the worst ones. The house was full of screaming middle-aged women who wanted nothing but his body, not that his regular shows were less frustrating. But that night, somehow Sam realized how much he missed being in Ohio, where his friends were, were people wanted to see him perform fully dressed. Well, some of them...<p>

He slowly put on a pair of tight jeans and a light blue t-shirt while the other boys finished dressing up.

'Man, my girlfriend will be fucking pissed off,' said one of them.

'Yeah, I know,' said another one.

'How do you know?'

''Cause, Kevin, she texted me she wanted to see me after the show,' replied Al, also known as _Cobra_.

'Screw you, Al!' joked _Mr. Package_, in his spare time Kevin. 'Well, I gotta go. See ya tomorrow, Sam!'

'I gotta go too,' said _Cobra_. 'Bye, Sam!'

'Bye, guys!' greeted them Sam.

Sam was now alone. He checked his watch. _2 AM_. He was extremely tired.

While he was packing his stuff, ready to go home, someone knocked the door.

'Come in!' said Sam.

The door opened. A tall boy, wearing a green striped polo and a pair of jeans, came in. He looked young. He surely had spent hours styling his hair and had an incredibly shining grin.

'Well, well, well...,' said the boy. 'If it isn't _White Chocolate_.'

'May I help you?' asked Sam.

'I hope so,' replied the boy, in a mischievous smile. 'You know, I watched your show tonight. A very good one indeed.'

'Thank you,' said Sam, blushing at the not very subtle advance of the boy.

'Are you always that hot?'

Sam was caught unprepared by the surely sincere question of the boy. He blushed even more.

'Uhm...,' said Sam.

'Gee... Have I forgotten my good manners?' said the boy, clearly acting. 'We didn't introduce properly. My name is Sebastian Smythe.'

Sebastian gave him his hand.

'I'm Sam. Sam Evans,' replied him, shaking his hand. 'What can I do for you, then?' asked Sam, reminding his good manners, as well.

'So... I was passing by this road and I read the marquee _Stallion_. I said to myself _"That must be the place for me!"_. I came in and found you doing that _body roll-something_,' said Sebastian, sounding as if it wasn't the first time he used that catchphrase. 'I thought _"Wow, that boy's hot as hell! Let's go and meet him."._'

'I'm sorry, bu-'

'Let me finish,' interrupted Sebastian, showing even more shining teeth. 'Tomorrow I'm moving to Westerville, Ohio, and I want to have some fun before burying myself into boredom.'

'As I was saying, I'm sorry, but I'm not a hustler,' said Sam.

'Funny, you've got that... Naive charm that totally turns me on.'

'Again, I'm sorry.'

'Pity...,' said Sebastian. 'I found in my pockets these and thought that you might wanted them.'

He showed a thick stack of money.

'It's 500 bucks. I'm pretty sure you may want them for God-knows-what, maybe buying an ice cream to your brother or another couple of tight t-shirts or jeggins you wear so hotly at _Abercrombie & Fitch_.'

Sam froze up. It wasn't the first time he was offered some money to make sex. Usually, it came from women. But, staring at all that money somehow fascinated Sam. He looked again at Sebastian. He looked handsome, so blatant and direct, and all that money was really inviting. But what was weird was that, inside him, he knew that he wanted to have sex with him. All his efforts to make feelings disappear (because of his job) suddenly came out of him.

He took the money and smiled to Sebastian.

'I think we should do it at your place,' said Sam.

'Nah… Let's do it here. The smell of men's body is as hot as it gets, even though quite disgusting.'

'Okay.'

Sam locked the door. He took off his shirt and then slowly turned to Sebastian.

'Yes… That's what I was talking about,' said Sebastian.

Sam grabbed his hips and started to kiss him. Sebastian leaned on a nearby table and started to touch Sam's body. He felt his fingers lingering on his nipples, pinching and squeezing them. It turned Sam on.

It was the first time he kissed a boy. And he had wanted to do it so badly.

Sebastian, then, moved his fingers on his abs. He stopped kissing Sam.

'You know, I think you could cut glass with them.'

'I've always said that,' replied Sam, in a voice he had never used before.

Sebastian turned him, and made him lean on the table. He took off his polo shirt and started to kiss Sam's body all over it.

Sam felt his body on fire, but it wasn't until Sebastian reached his groin that he felt real lust.

'Have you ever got head from a guy?' asked Sebastian.

'No.'

'Have you ever wanted it?'

'You have no idea.'

Sebastian took off Sam's shoes, unzipped his jeans and took them off. Then he started to touch and caress his cock through his underwear.

'Where are you from, Sam?'

'Tennessee. Why?'

'Do all Tennessee boys have suck big and hard cock?' asked Sebastian. He smiled. Sam smiled back.

'I think you should be called _Mr. Package_, not that vulgar homunculus,' continued Sebastian in his blatant tone.

After kissing his groin, Sebastian opened his mouth and started to lick and suck Sam's underwear.

'My... The smell of pure testosterone is very ful_filling_,' said Sebastian, pointing the last part of the last word up.

Sam's hormones going crazy, Sebastian took off his underwear, releasing his erection, previously oppressed by his briefs.

Sebastian grabbed and masturbated it while looking into Sam's eyes. He opened his mouth and began to blow him.

Sam couldn't help but moan, because Sebastian's mouth was so warm and wet he couldn't do less.

Sam tried as long as he could to resist but when his time had come, he cum into Sebastian mouth with a loud moan.

'You taste salty,' said Sebastian.

Once again that night, Sam didn't know what to say.

He took Sebastian's head in his hands and started to kiss him. Then, with a quick gesture, he turned him, Sebastian now facing the table with his hands on it, and took his pants down, revealing his ass.

'Now we're talking!' said Sebastian.

'Do you have a condom?' asked Sam.

'In my wallet.'

Sam took the condom and wore it. Then, slowly, he put his hard cock in Sebastian's ass.

When Sebastian sphincter became used to the new presence, Sam began to sway, back and forth, each time harder than the previous one.

Sebastian was screaming with pleasure and Sam did his best for himself and Sebastian to enjoy it.

After ten minutes of screaming, moaning, blasphemies and sweat, Sam came into Sebastian.

Breathing deeply, he took the condom off, tied a knot around it, and tossed it away.

'Now I can say it... That was the best fuck I've ever had,' said Sebastian.

'Thank you.'

'You know, while you were drilling me like there was no tomorrow, which I loved by the way,' said Sebastian, smiling. 'And while my ass was on fire, I was thinking... What if?'

'_What if_ what?' asked Sam, enchanted and fascinated by the boy's dialectics.

He picked up his wallet and took another stack of money from it.

'I'm giving you another 500 dollars if you...,' Sebastian started to caress Sam's ass, '... if you let me fuck that sweet ass of yours.'

Once again, Sam was astounded by Sebastian frankness. He knew what he wanted and how to get it.

'Come on,' said Sebastian, smiling broadly. 'I'll be gentle.'

'What if I don't want you to be gentle?'

'In that case, we'll have our deal,' said he, looking deeply into Sam's eyes, but not smiling that time.

Sam went to face the table, just like Sebastian had done minutes ago. Sebastian started to touch Sam's anus with his fingers, then he began to lick it and rimming it. Sam felt the weird feeling of a foreign body inside him through his sphincter and, at that precise moment, his cock became hard, clearly excited by the whole situation.

'I bet you won't forget this,' said Sebastian.

After Sebastian had put a condom on, he put his cock inside Sam. He slowly began to sway.

After no more than thirty seconds, he roughly grabbed Sam's blond hair, messing with it, and started to fuck him harder.

The noise of two bodies touching repeatedly, the noise of pleasure coming from Sebastian, the warm feeling of his body welcoming somebody else and the sweat coming out of his pores aroused Sam and he couldn't do anything but grab his cock once more that night and start to masturbate it.

'Why - you - are - so - HOT?' asked Sebastian, every word accompanied by a angry, heavy pelvic thrust. Sam shrieked at every one of them.

With a loud scream of pleasure, Sebastian came inside Sam. But Sam was still fully erected.

Sebastian realised that, so he turned Sam, now facing him again, and got down on his knees.

'Go on,' ordered he.

Sam continued what he was doing with Sebastian staring at him.

'Yeah... Just like that... I want your cum.'

Sam was on the brim.

'Your cum... All over my chest.'

He couldn't take it anymore.

'Your hot, virile cum all over my chest.'

Expressing his deep pleasure as he never did before with his voice and all his built muscles flexing, a rush of thick, white-yellowish cum came out of Sam and landed all over Sebastian chest.

'Yeah... Just like that.'

Sebastian stood up and interrupted Sam hard breathing with a long kiss.

'Your messy hair, plus your hot muscles flexed, plus your hot cum on me, plus that funny, sexy expression you make when you cum,' said Sebastian. '... _Super hot_!'

'I think you should have a shower,' said Sam, smiling.

'Well, I just had one,' replies Sebastian, looking mischievously at Sam.

Once again that, Sam was amazed by Sebastian's choice of words.

They dressed up.

'Well, I think this is yours,' said Sebastian, handing him the money he promised Sam.

Sam took it.

'You deserve every cent of them,' said he, smiling.

'I don't know if I have to thank you,' said Sam.

'Well, you should. It was an heartfelt compliment.'

Sam looked at him. Sebastian had the most peculiar eyes, because when he smiled, his eyes did it too.

'I don't know if we'll ever meet again,' said Sebastian. 'But, until then...'

He gave him his hand. Sam shook it.

'See you in another life, Sam.'

Sebastian was about to leave, but he turned back, and spoke to Sam.

'By the way, great fuck! Really. I've never spent my money so wisely,' said Sebastian with his usual smile.

Still looking at Sam, he left the room.

Sam, now alone, stared a the money in his hands. He had so many questions buzzing in his head. _Why did he accepted it? Why did he enjoyed that much having sex with another boy? Was that a _Lost _reference?_ And all of them had an answer.

He had accepted that money because he needed it.

That probably was a _Lost _reference.

But what was most hard and painful to realise for Sam was the fact that he had to come to terms with his sexuality. It wasn't the first time he had felt something for another boy more than a simple attachment. For a boy in his old school, and for Kurt. But admitting it was hard. He was gay.

That would have probably remained in that room forever, so he gathered his stuff, turned off the lights and exited that room headed home, leaving it empty and waiting for him to be there the next night.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked the story, p<strong>**lease, review it :)**


End file.
